culturefandomcom-20200222-history
1986 in music
This is a list of notable events in music that took place in the year 1986. Events *January 30 - The Rock and Roll Hall of Fame holds its first induction ceremony with many rock pioneers attending. *February 12 - Element Ethan forms the band 666 with Minnie Baker prior to The Thickest Tour which Raven, who formerly opened for him, opens for them again in France. *May 28 - The Monkees held a press conference at the Hard Rock Cafe in New York City to officially announce that they would embark on a 100-plus city tour. The tour became one of the biggest grossing tours of the year. *June 10 - Bob Geldof was awarded with a knighthood in recognition of his work in organizing Live Aid and other concerts that raised millions of dollars for the starving people of Africa. *June 30 - Madonna releases her "True Blue" album, which tops the charts in over 28 countries & becomes the best selling album of 1986. *September 27 – A tour bus carrying the heavy metal band Metallica crashes in Sweden, killing their influential bassist, Cliff Burton. *November 17–18 - Billy Eckstine makes his final recordings, later released on his album Billy Eckstine Sings with Benny Carter. * December 12 - The Smiths play Brixton Academy, their last ever gig before their dissolution. * Approximate date - Axé (music) originates in Salvador, Bahia, Brazil. Bands formed *''See Musical groups established in 1986'' Bands disbanded *''See Musical groups disestablished in 1986'' Albums released #Graceland Paul Simon #So Peter Gabriel #Parade Prince and The Revolution #Slippery When Wet Bon Jovi #A Kind of Magic Queen #Invisible Touch Genesis Biggest hit singles The following songs achieved the highest chart positions in the charts of 1986. Singles released #I Want You Elvis Costello and the Attractions Published popular music * "All I Ask of You" w.m. Andrew Lloyd Webber * "Crush On You" w.m. Jerry Knight & Aaron Zigman * "I Used To Be An Animal, But I'm Alright Now" w.m. Eric Burdon * "The Lady in Red" w.m. Chris de Burgh * "True Colors" Cyndi Lauper * Montego Bay Amazulu – a minor hit in the U.S. in September. Music festivals * Inaugural Festival International de Louisiane Births *January 2 - Trombone Shorty, American trumpet and trombone player *January 3 - Lloyd Polite, American singer (N-Toon) *January 5 — Teppei Koike, Japanese singer and actor *January 6 – Alex Turner, singer and guitarist (Arctic Monkeys) *January 11 - Mithoon, film score composer and singer *January 20 - Victoria Asher, American keyboard player *January 26 **Hero, Korean singer (TVXQ) **Matt Heafy, singer, and guitarist (Trivium) *February 2 – Blaine Larsen, US country singer *February 6 — U-Know, Korean singer (TVXQ) *February 14 – Tiffany Thornton, American actress *February 19 – Maria Mena, singer *February 21 – Charlotte Church, singer *February 25 — Danny Saucedo, Swedish singer *February 26 — Crystal Kay, Japan-born singer *February 26 - Juliet Simms, American singer-songwriter. *March 3 – Stacie Orrico, singer *March 12 – Danny Jones, singer and guitarist (McFLY) *March 15 – Adrianne Leon, actress and singer *March 22 – Amy Studt, singer, songwriter and musician *March 26 — Jonny Craig, Canadian singer and songwriter *March 28 – Lady Gaga, singer, songwriter, and pianist *April 2 — Lee DeWyze, singer *April 4 — Eunhyuk, Korean singer (Super Junior) *April 8 **Bridget Kelly, American singer-songwriter **Erika Sawajiri, Japanese actress and singer *May 13 — Alexander Rybak, Norwegian singer *May 14 **Alyosha, Ukrainian singer **Joseph Attieh, Lebanese singer *May 21 — Myra, singer *May 30 – Claudia Beni, singer *May 31 — Sopho Khalvashi, Georgian musician *June 10 — Tinchy Stryder, English rapper and producer *June 25 - Aya Matsuura, Japanese singer *June 27 – Drake Bell, actor, singer *June 28 – Kellie Pickler, American Idol singer *June 29 – Austin Drage, British actor and singer *July 2 – Lindsay Lohan, actress, singer *July 5 – Adam Young, American singer-songwriter and producer (Owl City and Sky Sailing) *August 19 - Christina Perri, Americcan singer/songwriter *August 26 **Laza Morgan, singer **Cassie, singer *September 12 – Emmy Rossum, actress and singer *September 19 – Ilya Salmanzadeh, music producer *October 22 - Yvette Gonzalez-Nacer, actress *October 24 - Drake, rapper, actor, entertainer. *November 5 – BoA, singer *November 15 – Jerry Roush, American singer-songwriter (Of Mice & Men, Sky Eats Airplane, and Glass Cloud) *November 20 — Oliver Sykes, English heavy metal vocalist (Bring Me the Horizon) *December 15 — Xiah, Korean singer (TVXQ) *December 20 — Anoop Desai, American singer-songwriter *December 30 — Ellie Goulding, English singer-songwriter Deaths *January 4 – Phil Lynott, bassist/singer and co-founder of Thin Lizzy, 36 (heart failure & pneumonia) *January 6 – Joe Farrell, jazz saxophonist, 48 (bone cancer) *January 8 – Pierre Fournier, cellist, 79 *February 2 – Francisco Mignone, composer, 88 *February 14 – Edmund Rubbra, composer, 84 *February 15 – Galliano Masini, operatic tenor, 90 *March 4 **Richard Manuel (The Band), 42 (suicide) **Howard Greenfield, songwriter, 49 (AIDS) *March 11 – Sonny Terry, blues musician, 74 *March 21 – Raymond Burke, jazz clarinetist, 81 *March 22 – Mark Dinning, US singer, 52 (heart attack) *March 30 – James Cagney, US actor, singer and dancer, 86 *March 31 – O'Kelly Isley of the Isley Brothers, 48 (heart attack) *April 1 – Donald Grobe, operatic tenor, 56 *April 3 – Peter Pears, opera singer and partner of Benjamin Britten, 75 *April 8 – Yukiko Okada, singer, 18 (suicide) *April 13 – Dorothy Ashby, jazz harpist and composer, 53 (cancer) *April 19 **Dag Wirén, composer, 80 **Estelle Yancey, blues singer, 90 *June 3 – Anna Neagle, actress, singer and dancer, 81 *June 13 – Benny Goodman, bandleader, 77 *June 14 – Alan Jay Lerner, lyricist, 67 *June 16 – Maurice Duruflé, composer, 84 *June 17 – Kate Smith, singer, 79 *June 29 - Dusolina Giannini, operatic soprano, 83 *July 3 – Rudy Vallee, singer, 84 *July 18 – Don Wilkerson, saxophonist *July 31 – Teddy Wilson, jazz pianist, 73 *September 27 – Cliff Burton (Metallica), 24 (tour bus accident) *September 28 – Robert Helpmann, dancer and choreographer, 77 *October 16 – Arthur Grumiaux, violinist, 65 *October 22 – Thorgeir Stubø, Norwegian jazz guitarist, 42 *November 1 – Sippie Wallace, blues singer, 88 *November 3 – Eddie Davis, saxophonist, 64 *November 6 - Elisabeth Grümmer, operatic soprano, 75 *November 7 – Tracy Pew, bass guitarist, 28 (brain hemorrhage) *November 13 – Rudolf Schock, operatic tenor, 71 *November 18 – Lajos Bárdos, composer and conductor, 87 *November 22 – Scatman Crothers, singer, dancer and musician, 76 *December 1 – Horace Heidt, pianist and bandleader, 85 *December 10 - Kate Wolf, folk singer and songwriter, 44 (leukemia) *Unknown - Boris Gutnikov, violinist Awards *Rock and Roll Hall of Fame opened; the following artists were the first inductees: Elvis Presley, Chuck Berry, James Brown, Ray Charles, Sam Cooke, Fats Domino, The Everly Brothers, Buddy Holly, Jerry Lee Lewis, Little Richard and record producer Sam Phillips. *Grammy Awards of 1986 *Eurovision Song Contest 1986 *28th Japan Record Awards Charts List of no. 1 hits *Hot 100 no. 1 hits of 1986 – U.S. US Top 40 Hits of 1986 See also * Record labels established in 1986 References Category:1986 in music Category:20th century in music